User talk:Degrassi Fan
re: laff trak you're welcome!!! its actually a lot of fun especially during my rewatch. i still am determined to fix all the djh/dh pages mostly because they're really messy tbh -_- • [[User:Yodeel|'delia']] • brb goin' lesbo for you 20:04, April 15, 2018 (UTC) lmao I didn't even notice my sig honestly. I forgot all about that quote lol. And as for my top 10 characters, if it's just DTNG/Degrassi it's: 1. Sean 2. Cam 3. Paige 4. Craig 5. Manny 6. Fiona 7. Anya 8. Alex 9. Jay 10. Terri But if it was fave characters from the entire franchise, the first three slots would go to Wheels, Caitlin, and Joey respectively, and the rest of the list would just continue from there. • [[User:Yodeel|'delia']] • brb goin' lesbo for you 03:43, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Hey Can I ask you for something?--AlexHoskins (talk) 18:12, May 28, 2018 (UTC) When you have the time, could you help contribute with us in the Heroes Wiki (hero.wikia.com)?AlexHoskins (talk) 20:13, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Episode links Do you know any place to watch degrassi that isn't official? {aka dont give me netflix, hulu, or poor quality youtube links} If you do, let me know. AlyceLane (talk) 18:29, May 30, 2018 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY Ur old. --End of message-- KIDDING. But can you believe how long we've known each other? And now you're 24!!!! I'm so happy to still be your friend after all this time and I hope you have a really amazing birthday <33 ~Soso's Owner My cat is a dumbass 14:52, June 22, 2018 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO A VERY SPECIAL GUY<3 Cambi happy birthday! I hope your special day is amazing an is an adventure for you. You being on the wiki and us being friends means so much to me, your personlity shines through and when you're on wiki it always feels like a party. I can't imagine being on wiki with not being here and even though we haven't talked on skype in a miniute, it's properly because you're such busy person but I hope your birthday doesn't have you running busy and that you get time to spend your day happily and everything goes well. Love you Cambi <3 [[User:Kidencore|✦ X''a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 15:34, June 22, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! Hoping an amazing person has had an equally (if not more) amazing day because I seriously fucking love you and I can't believe we've been friends for so long! I'm so glad to have met someone like you and once again, wishing you well <3 Yazzy - We're all stories in the end (talk) HAPPY BDAY CAM Degrassi Fan, Happy birthday! I know I'm a day late but you've been late on almost all of my birthdays. :P This past year has been really busy for both of us and I'm so proud of you for finishing college! If I'm counting correctly, I'm the same age as you were when you met me 6 years ago. I've loved getting to know you over the years and I know we'll continue to keep in touch, even if not as frequently as we used to. I hope you had a great birthday and that you didn't drink too much last night. --Demolition Lovers (talk) 01:42, June 24, 2018 (UTC) Annual Birthday Montage. :P Happy birthday, Cambi! I know we haven't talked much lately but I love you very much and I do miss talking to you. You're a very reliable and funny friend and I love chatting with you. I hope we get to talk more in the last half of 2018 because it'd be great to hear from you! Crazychick08 (talk) 01:51, June 25, 2018 (UTC) Of course I still talk to you! You're one of the sweetest people on here. And yes, it'll be great to hear from you and I'm sure there's still a lot in store for Degrassi Chick. I mean, have you seen our ships? They're too adorable to not have much left. Crazychick08 (talk) 00:32, July 6, 2018 (UTC) Happy Birthday! :) Please forgive me for being so late but happy belated birthday Cam! What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 23:49, June 30, 2018 (UTC) Oh you're very welcome, I'm really glad you liked the montage. And I hope you did have a wonderful birthday this year. And no matter how busy I get as time goes on, I will always try and remember your birthday. :) What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 01:50, July 25, 2018 (UTC) Throwback talk page thread for the gays Boyfriend!! I wanted to throw it back and use the OG Kieram communication method. I'm gonna message you on skype or somewhere and see how you are bae but this was predominately to say hello and to say I'm still your uke boyfriend :3 some things won't change senpai <33 Love ya bae I always forget who's who in MakoHaru nvhefjcnerjigvkcn '[[User:Mochizou| ''Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 20:07, August 21, 2018 (UTC) The talk page threads were iconic, I don't know how we did it either! Thinking about all those walls of text hurts my had LMAO. I miss our chats, we used to have so many but I know we're both really busy and that's why we don't get to talk as much. I've been good though tho bae, *finally* building a career for myself after making cofee for so long. Don't get me wrong, it was a good job for over 2 years and it paid well, but it wasn't what I wanted to do and now I get to do what I want to do and it's brilliant! Working in education, it's so rewarding and now I don't know what else I would do with my life. How are you though bae? I do keep up with your IG story and YES I HAVE SEEN THE BF! VERY CUTE, 10/10. I'm really pleased for you! It's so good to see you with someone (even if it's not me :P) and you seem really happy so that's all that matters. It's good that you have that trust with each other, to me that's the foundation of any relationship, it's one of the most important parts. But he has to realise that this boyf comes first! HA I kid! I'm single and content af at the moment...although, I do have a major crush on a girl that I used to work with and we're both still really close. There's always been something right from the start but I'll have to see if it goes any further! It would be good it it did but I'm ok if it doesn't You know what....YOU'RE ABSOLUTELT RIGHT! I think we've reached that point personailty wise where we've swapped roles! I definitely see myself in Haru a lot more lately, especially with Free back on and I see you out and about all the time bae, and you've definitely taken on a more extroverted role (which is fantastic). I'm still introverted when it comes to the general public and just people (even worse now because the coffee industry means I just ignore anyone when I'm out) but I open up with people I know and trust and it's only then that I become more extroverted. I still have that delicate balance lmao. But yes, I agree, we can swap roles occaisonally, sounds good! I made us a new Free! ship as well (what do I do when they're all Kieram and gay!). Ikuya and Haru who I think fits us really well? So we have more! But MakoHaru will always be my fave ship for us. Absolutely iconic and super cute! Lmao I love how you put a question mark when saying I was a verse-bottom xD You know we well bae! But with you, there's no verse about it :P [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 08:24, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Thank you bae! I'm so excited to get stuck into this new chapter of my life! You're right, I did put a lot of time into working as a barista and was working my way up the ladder, it was great for self-esteem but ultimately it wasn't what I wanted to do and working in a Primary School is just so rewarding, so, so rewarding. I can't wait to go back in a couple weeks and get stuck in on my first full year there. The new job sounds amazing Cambi! I'm so pleased to hear that you've been pursuing your own desires. You'll be amazing, you have a great personality and you're a hard worker so I know you'll fit right in and do brilliantly. First day nerves are normal and soon wear off! You should have seen me on my first day volunteering at the school, I don't know if I was more nervous of the staff or the kids lmao but after a week or two, it wore off and I was settled. Haha well they're all cute but if I'm right, he's the one with the bleached hair? I may be dense with my own love life but I'm fairly good at picking up others lmao and I do pay attention (most times), I like to see how you're getting on. It's great to see you happy. Aww Dustin and Cam! That's fantastic that you both share the same approach towards relationships and it'll be brilliant going forward as well. At least you know that you can sensibly talk things through and that throughout everything, you'll always be able to talk it out and that's fantastic. You deserve that, you really do. Yep, I'm at the point that I remember you telling me you were at before. I'm just happy as I am. It's not like I'm against relationships, if one comes up, I won't reject it. I've always been bad with commitment, I am a commitment-phobe. Never having much time as a barista meant that above all else, I wanted the time I did have to myself and I've just become accustomed to that feeling, even if I have more time now. I've never been good with the whole keeping in contact thing either. I can't do it with friends let alone a relationship, I'd feel so bad lmao! If things don't ever go anywhere with the girl then I'd be fine, I'd be happy. She's stressed out atm so I'm just being supportive and listening before looking at asking her out (although I'm still shit at talking love and dating, this is why I relate so much to awkward anime characters because that's just how I am!) Ofc I'll keep you posted! I think you'd be one of the first I told if I entered a relationship lmao, you've always listened to my romantics escapades! See what makes it even better now is that Haruka is one of your favourite characters and well I'm like Haru right now, so makes sense that your two faves are the same :3 LMAO!! That emotional resilience is definitely what's gotten me through things lately. I've hardened up (is that even the best example?!?!) but I don't tend to react openly any more, I just take it in, unless I'm online and then I lose it. I've always kind of been like that but now more than ever. I don't ever cry in front of anyone, all people ever see is if I'm happy or occasionally when I'm pissed off. Ooh you should watch the new season when you get the chance! It's so different from before with them now being in Uni (except for Nagisa and Rei) but it's got such a good rhythm to it that it still works. YEP! I WILL ALWAYS TAKE IT FROM BEHIND FOR KIERAM LMAO! It won't ever change but lmao I'm not performing a sex show for free on here, like you said, we'll save it for pms =P Oh could I also ask a massive favour?! Could you archive my page for me please? It's looking a little long and cluttered again lmao. Thank you bae <33 [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 21:53, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Ha that's ok! As you can see by the fact it's taken me a week to reply to your message, things are pretty crazy myself. How is the new job going? Hopefully you've settled in now and starting to get to grips with everything. I'm doing good though bae, crazy tired. It's great being back at the school but my god has it been exhausting settling into the new year, we're all feeling it but we've been back just over two weeks and we're all ready for the half term break lmao. I had an observation today actually for my course and it went brilliantly! Probably helped that I didn't really have much time to think about it with how busy it's been at school. I really am enjoying it though, I'm getting used to my new class, it helps that I know some of them from last year (since we have mixed year groups) and one of them knows my brother so he's become my little mate and we talk football and joke about. I feel really established in the role which is a great feeling and just so good. It's scary to think that I only started volunteering back in April and now I'm a paid TA who's qualifies next week and it feels like I've always been there! So yeah as you can see by this massive wall of text, I love what I'm doing and incredibly invested. Took a long time to get to this point but no turning back now. No updates so far with the co-worker! I haven't seen her in a while but we chat. I'm not really sure if anything will go anywhere and maybe it was just a passing feeling but I'm not holding myself to anything. If it happens it happens and if it doesn't, it doesn't but I don't think I'm going to actively pursue, what will be will be. Too busy trying to settle in to the new year to really think about it. THANK YOU! It looks so clean and pretty! Yeah, as amazing as talk page is, it's hard work. Lmao I guess I mainly use Instagram these days and quite like their chat feature. I find it easier to talk on instead of snapchat. (No gif today bc my eye's are slowly closing since I'm so exhausted from the observation and can't concentrate =P) [[User:Mochizou| Kieran ♥ ]][[User talk:Mochizou| Yeah...I'm actually all alone ]] 21:01, September 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: hello friend u recently turned 21 didn't u?? Yes bae I did!!! And it's okay boo, I completely get it. I've been v busy prepping for my senior year in college. Ready for more shocking news? I'm in the process of getting an internship (and it's basically a done deal)!! Can you believe it? Now I '''feel old. But you're still one of my very best wiki friends and we need to snap more often lmao (seeing as I made a snapchat for your ass!!!) I love you bae. Anyways I had a very good birthday! Went out with my parents the night of my birthday and with my friends the next day. Thank you for the late birthday message! (better late than never right xD)~Soso's Owner My cat is a dumbass 23:48, August 22, 2018 (UTC) So it isn't technically official yet, but it's for the police department in the town my dad used to work as a firefighter in (essentially why I'm getting the internship, they know and like my dad). So no, not in italy (and i dont recall mentioning an italian internship but who knows maybe I did). But ya i'm gonna be doing police department stuff (not sure exactly what, like i said it isnt rly official yet). And I'd def be willing to do a streak with you! It'd def get us snapchatting more, and I can show u pics of my campus since it's my last year there and last chance to do so! Oh and my streak on duolingo is currently at 1093 days. I'm a pro at keeping this kinda thing up. Hopefully I can get better at understanding how snapchat works tho xD~Soso's Owner My cat is a dumbass 19:37, August 24, 2018 (UTC) Re: happy belated bday! Aww thank you so much man! It was a wonderful day. It started out nice and relaxing. Then we went out to have lunch with family and a few friends. Then later on we bowled and had some drinks, and when we got home we just danced a little while. It was a very nice day! I hope we can talk again sometime soon too man. Until then you take care. :) What if you had the last burger in the world!? (talk) 18:34, August 23, 2018 (UTC) Re: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY MYSTERIOUS PARABATI Omg bae aww it makes me happy that wished me a happy birthday, I know how much of busy body you are and I hope your trip to Vancouver was a very good one. Has it really been 6 years that we've known eachother, it feels just it was only yestarday that we had are skype calls (Oovoo calls too), and honestly it's your friendship and warmed that has brought back here on wiki and you have no idea how much Ivalue our 6 years of friendship so much, so bae keep on being you. I have been keeping up with your IG stories, always a busy bee :P but yeah what's been going on with me I'm back at my job at the library, I finally gotten my hands on a Nintendo Switch, I've been going out a lot more visiting places, and just enjoying life. Again It's always makes happy when we can get a chance to talk like this and heres hoping for more years down the road. Love you bae and miss our skype calls, more importantly :) I hope your day is a great one. [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e'r'' ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 19:48, August 24, 2018 (UTC) LONG TIME THO DEGRASSI FAN Oh, it's alright, considering my own super late reply. Anyways, Cam, your message was very sweet and I'm very glad to consider you a friend. And yes, I promise I'll get some other social media accounts. And really though, it's been great being friends with you for so long. ♥ Happy Birthday Stranger Hello!!! Long time no speak but you're another year older!! I love and miss you friend and I hope you have a great birthday ����❤ (p.s. I'm doing this from my phone so sorry for no gifs but my laptop has been acting wonky)~Soso's Owner My cat is a dumbass 17:49, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Happy Birthday u absolute treasure Happy birthday king Cambi!! I miss you bitch we must skype or something sometime and exchange friend codes and play Smash and discuss all the amazing switch games coming out xD I love u heaux <3 <3 <3 Tangy Sponge Sauce (talk) 20:22, June 22, 2019 (UTC) happy birthday king god idt i've done this in a while but happy 25th bae!! you're one of the most amazing people i know and you deserve nothing but happiness and hope you have an amazing and fun day. love youuu. Sarah (talk) 20:44, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Happy Birthday Bae<3 Happy birthday Cambi <3 Again I just want to wish you my friend the happiest of birthdays and I'm sending you a virtual hug from new york all the way to canada, so enjoy your day and may your summer be the brightest <33333 [[User:Kidencore|✦ ''X'a'v''''i'e''r ]][[User talk:Kidencore| Human will is a powerful thing. ]] 22:57, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Time for my yearly wiki contribution!! Happy birthday, Degrassi Fan <333 you know how much I love and trust you as a friend, and this past year we truly have gotten closer it seems like even though we obviously don't talk as much as we used to back in the day. I've confided a lot in you and told you a lot about personal shit this past year, and same the other way around. I'm really glad we're friends and I really do look to you as a brother and trust you like one. I can't believe that we've known each other for so long. I hope you have a great birthday and let's call sometime too soon, I miss your voice! Love you <3 Demolition Lovers (talk) Your Wiki Manager! Hey there! My name is Mandy, and I’m the Fandom assigned to the Degrassi Wiki. No worries, I am not here to take over. My job is to help the community and serve as a liaison between contributors and full-time Fandom staff. I will be your primary point of contact should any assistance be needed, so if you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., don't hesitate to leave a message on my talk page and I will do my best to help. If I am unable to solve your issue, I will be able to get in contact with a staff member that can. I will also be getting in contact with the rest of the active admins in this community to introduce myself and inform them of my position. In the meantime, please let me know if there's anything I can do for you or if you have any further questions regarding my role, and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Looking forward to establishing a relationship with you in the future! And Happy Belated Birthday btw! —idekmandy 14:46, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Fandom Discord Server Hey! Just in case you don't know, I'm excited to inform you that Fandom now has an official Discord server for Fandom and Gamepedia editors! If you're interested in joining, you can learn more about it in this blog post. Ultimately, the server allows for better communication with staff and fellow editors, and I will be easily accessible there if you ever need any help. Let me know if you have any questions. Hope to see you there! —idekmandy 16:43, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Community Manager Introduction Hi Degrassi Fan, my name is Antonio and I am a Community Manager of the TV/Movies vertical for Fandom. I wanted to introduce myself and see if you need anything, have any problems, or would like to share any ideas you have. As you may already know, our Community Org is changing. From now on our team will focus even more on building closer relationships with the communities, admins, and users. We are here to support you and help make this community thrive. If you need anything, feel free to contact me or our Wiki Manager directly at any time. And just so you know, Wiki Managers might be more available than me on weekends. I will be here together to Idekmandy -Wiki Manager- for anything you need. Please let me know if you have any questions and I hope to hear back from you soon! :)--Antonio R. Castro 00:45, July 13, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dashboard Hi! I'm here to bring you big news from Fandom! The new Analytics feature has just been released for admins, which you can read more about in this blog post. This feature is particularly exciting because it will give you access to insightful statistics that allow you to see what areas are doing well and how to best capitalize on them in order to strengthen the community. You can visit ' ' to access the data, and if you need any help, you can check out the for additional information. Please let me know if you have any further questions or feedback and I'll be happy to answer :) —idekmandy 19:12, August 14, 2019 (UTC) Re: deep thots Kambiii <3 I'm doing good friend, hbu? I'm glad we talked on my bday too! I'm not really surprised you remembered my bday, I remember that you have a good memory tbh. As for yours, I always remember that Mar was May 22, you June 22, and CJ October 22. All the 22s make things easy (plus my brother is June 29 so urs is exactly 1 week in advance of that). Thank you for the thank you part of the message and for the belated bday message, you're my fave too bae <333 I do miss talking to you more often but I was happy to hear that things were going well for you last time we talked! I love you boo and I hope we can talk again soon!~Soso's Owner My cat is a dumbass 23:26, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Besides trying to find a job, I literally have no plans ������ And I dont have an iphone (I'm v anti apple tbh) or WhatsApp tbh, tho if u recall I still do have snapchat, tho I barely use it~Soso's Owner My cat is a dumbass 22:52, August 31, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello! Just in case you haven't heard, Fandom has launched a new Editor Rewards Program to thank hard-working users for their contributions to the platform. You can check out all of the information in this blog post. Feel free to comment on the blog if you have any feedback, questions, or concerns, and the Editor Experience Team will be happy to answer! —idekmandy 08:38, September 5, 2019 (UTC)